Uzumaki Naruto, Son of Xibalba and La Muerte
by BlackSheep the Sage
Summary: What if Xibalba and La Muerte were there for the sealing of Kurama and made a wager over wither or not Naruto would be loved in the village or if he would be the piarah. Naruto paternal Xibalba and La Muertes. Pairing: now Naru/Anko La Muerte/Xibalba. New poll posted on my page.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. This popped in my head hope you like it. also if I miss translate something. forgive me but Spanish is not my second language. Asshole is ;). I do not own the book of life or naruto. Hola Amigo.**

**Ch.1 The Wager.**

A baby barely three hours old lay in a dirty crib in the orphanage in Konoha. in the shadows a beautiful woman with a long red dress ana a large sombrero hat with a head that looked like it was made out of a sugar skull often made on the now forgotten Mexican holiday The Day of the Dead beside her was a man whom looked like he was made of tar with black wings with a purple staff that looked like a two headed snake. these two were La Muerte ruler of the Land of the Remembered and her husband Xibalba Lord of the Land of the Forgotten.

Across from the room from them was an old man with a long white beard and a white kimono.

"mi Amor," La Muerte said looking over the child, "you know how they will treat them here, why not take him somewhere where he can live in peace."

"Si my love," Xibalba, "but it seems Kami here is keen on causing the suffering on this innocent babe."

"I have faith in this village Xibalba and La Muerte," Kami answered looking over the babes face while said child whimpered and sniffed at the sight of the intimidating old man making the goddess giggle.

"Then perhaps a wager amigo?" the Lady of the Remembered said smiling as her husband's skull shaped eyes lit up.

"Si mi amor a wager is moi magnifico." Xibalba said.

"Terms." Kami asked never being able to turn down a bet like her child Tsunade Senju

"In five years we shall return to see about the boy," La Muerte said, "If I am right we get to take him to the Land of the Remembered and raise him as the child we never had."

"And if I win," Kami said stroking his white beard, "I get to take the Sancese family in the Land of the Remembered to my domain."

"Deal Kami." La Muerte and Xibalba said holding out her hand which Kami shook while Xibalba took her hand before placing a kiss on her sweet tasting knuckles.

"Until then La Muerte." Xibalba said sinking into the shadows while La Muerte vanished in a swirl of confetti.

**Kinda Short but eh what do ya think of the first EVER Book of Life and Naruto crossover fanfic. tell me what you think Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HOLA LA FAMILIA. And welcome to chapter two of my book of life and Naruot crossover idea, ya'll ate that last chapter up lake a rabbit but that's alright to be fair I didn't get to post all that I wanted on there but muse left before I could finish so I only posted half of ch.1 as a prolog. heres ch.2 the outcome. I do not own the book of life or Naruto.**

_Five Years Later._

Naruto Uzumaki ran as fast as he could. His life in Konoha was harder then it should of been for a five year old. He was forced to eat rotten food since the old bat in the orphanage wouldn't feed him the good stuff. He was either chased through the streets by crowds of angry villagers or ignored for the most part. only on this day, which he learned was called Dia de los Muertos or The day of the Dead in a text book about the world before what was referred to as El Fin.

Turning the corner he ran into a dead end. Usually he could escape the crowds that chased him before they could catch him. but it seemed that either La Muerte or Xibalba was out to get him on this Day of the Dead as the crowd gathered around him. Fear clutched his heart until a flash of light and a few pieces of confetti. Naruto recognized her from the texts as La Muerte the Lady of the Land of the Remembered, a place he hoped to see one day.

"Tell me good people of Konoha," the goddess said lifting the brim of her sombrero to look the crowd over, "why are you people chasing this little boy when there are so many loved ones at the cementerio who wish to be remembered on this lovely Day of the Dead?"

"Step aside bitch so we can kill the demon and avenge the fourth Hokage." one civilian shouted raising a stick as if he was about to hit her with it when a two headed snake wrapped around him and dragged him to the ground.

When the man looked up he was at the feet of a being with black wings and a face made out of tar.

"Thank you mi viejo amigo," Xibalba said to the snake as it returned to his hand hand turned back into his staff., "now I know that a man of this village isn't about to hit a woman, especially since you were about to hit my wife eh amigo."

"Hola mi amor," La Muerte greeted giggling and wiggling two fingers at her husband flirtatiously, "how are you today."

"As well as can be expected," Xibalba replied snapping his fingers as all of the mortals in the area minus Naruto were banished from the ally, "however love it appears that you were right about this village. Just as you were right about Manolo and Maria ages ago."

"So I win dear?" La Muerte.

"Si," Xibalba answered, "however given the terms I think I am glad to be wrong for once. If I ever was."

"Oh if you mean that little reverse psychology you tried to us on me five years ago to have me bet he would be mistreated and I take him away from here to where he would be loved?" La Muerte asked raising a delicate eyebrow in false curiosity.

"Aww you ruined my surprise mi amor." Xibalba pouted and swiping his staff at the ground as if her were kicking the dust in frustration.

"Gracias mi angel caido.*" La Muerte said moving over to her husband of thousands of years and kissing his cheek, "now to the victor goes the prize as they say, hijo come out from behind there please

"esta realmente La Muerte*?" Naruto spoke up in perfect Spanish bringing a smile to the two spirits of the dead.

"At last my dear, someone who speaks our favorite tongue." Xibalba said smiling.

"Si hijo," La Muerte answered ignoring her husband, "however as you can hear we can speak this tongue of yours if it is easier on you Naruto."

"Gracias milady," Naruto said bowing to the Lady of the Dead, "but why are you even here for. I've always honored all the dead on the memorial stone and celebrated the day of the dead like they did in our text books so I don't think I did anything to make you mad at me, except maybe a few thoughts about Lord Xibalba looking funny when I first saw a picture of him in a book."

"No harm hijo," Xibalba said smiling, "if you were not a little bit disrespectful I'd be worried."

"Do you know why we're here hijo?" La Muerte asked kneeling down before her unknowing son.

"No milady," Naruto said still not meeting the gaze of the ruler of The Land of the Remembered, "If it's okay why are you here and why are you both calling me your son."

"It was a little wager between us and your peoples god Kami," Xibalba explained, "you see my boy when you were born, we had the Candle Maker look into The Book of Life to see your story, and when we saw it."

"We knew we had to change it hijo," La Muerte said picking up in her arm, "for know sleep."

At her words Naruto fell asleep.

"Seeing as we won the bet eh Kami." Xibalba said looking to the roof were Kami was sitting on a cloud sipping tea.

"Wrong Xibalba," Kami said, "The boy's destiny is to be a sacrifice to Konoha in the distent future and I can not allow you and your party girl of a wife to take that away from these people."

"Mi amor hold Naruto for a second while I tel our amigo here what The Book of Life tod us about our hijo." La Muerte said handing the blonde to her husband as the flames in her eyes and on the candles around the brim of her hat and dress started to glow brightly.

"Take it from me amigo," Xibalba said looking to Kami, "you do not want to try to cheat mi amor."

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE ESTUPIDO YOU MADE A BET WITH ME AND IF YOU THINK I WILL ALLOW ANYONE BUT XIBALBA TO TRY TO CHEAT ME THEN YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY MANOLO, XIBALBA AND THE CANDLE MAKER ARE AFRAID OF ME WHEN I BECOME ANGERY ENTENDER?!"

"Fine." Kami said, "I lost, I will allow you to take Naruto Uzumaki..."

"No," El Muerte interrupted, the flames on her candles still high despite her calm voice "He is no longer Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, mi hijos' name is now Naruto Xibalba La Muerte. As stated as of yesterday in The Book of Life."

"Very well, Naruto Xibalba La Muerte will go with you to the land of the dead to live until his sixteenth birthday he must return to Konoha to aid in the fourth shinobi war." Kami said before vanishing into his cloud and acceding to the heavens.

"Xibalba," La Muerte said taking the sleeping toddler from her husbands arms, "go to The Land of the Remembered and find the Sanchez Familia and bring them to my throne."

"Of corse my dear," Xibalba said ruffling his feathers "after all if our hijo is going to war who better to train him then the best bull fighters in a all of Spain eh?"

And with that the two took Naruto to the land of the dead.

**Okay Two down. R&amp;R and tel me what you think but be gentle and don't flame me. its been awhile since I wrote like this and I'm a little rusty. Adios**


End file.
